Supresas do destino
by Mia995
Summary: Bella morreu ao dar a luz a Reneesme.Sessenta anos se passaram e Reneesme pede a sua tia Alice para ajuda-la a levar a famlia a um show de talentos onde sua melhor-amiga irá se apresentar.E uma grande supresa aguarda a familia Cullen lá.One-shot.


SURPRESAS DO DESTINO

Edward P.O.V

Uma mistura de felicidade e choque. Era isso que eu sentia ao vê-la naquele show de talentos....

_Um dia antes..._

Alice P.O.V

Fazia 60 anos que ela tinha falecido. Bella, ah Bella como eu sinto saudades de você. Eu lembro como Edward ficou ao se dar conta que você deu a luz para Renesmee, mas em troca você deu sua vida. Agora a única razão de Edward ainda estar aqui entre nós é ela. Como eu queria que reencarnação existisse. Eu fui interrompida dos meus pensamentos por Renesmee:

- Tia Alice...

- Sim, querida?

- Amanhã eu tenho que ir ao show de talentos na escola.

- Por que? Você vai se apresentar? - me agradava a idéia de Renesmee se distrair um pouco, nessa época perto do aniversario de sua mãe ela fica muito triste.

- Na verdade é para ver uma amiga se apresentar.

- E eu conheço essa sua amiga?

- Não, mas eu prometi a Isa que eu iria e de quebra apresentaria minha família para ela...

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Você quer que eu arraste toda uma família de vampiros para um show de talentos? - essa menina era inacreditável. Não que eu ache uma má idéia, mas duvido que o Edward vá.

- Por favor, tia, você tem seus métodos infalíveis e vai ser bom para todo mundo se distrair um pouco - Ela finalizou isso com um olhar triste.

- Hey, não fica assim. E tem mais você tem razão. Será bom para a família se distrair um pouco.

- Obrigada tia!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - O que não fazia para ver minha sobrinha feliz?

Edward P.O.V

Mais um dia, mais uma hora. Tic-tac, tic-tac, o barulho do relógio jamais me confortou, pois ele não conta quanto tempo falta para a minha vida (ou morte) acabar e sim quanto tempo de existência eu tenho. Se eu ao menos soubesse que vou revê-la algum dia mas minha imortalidade me garante que isso não vai acontecer. _"Edward eu preciso pedir algo para você" _Alice pensou isso e eu disse:

- Entre - Ela entrou e me olhou hesitante, eu tentei ler os pensamentos dela, mas não consegui, eles estavam confusos demais. Franzi o cenho. O que foi Alice?

- Edward, antes de mais nada saiba que isso é importante para Renesemee e...

Eu a interrompi.

- Vá direto ao assunto Alice.

- Eu gostaria, na verdade eu, Renesmee e agora o resto da família, de ir ao show de talentos amanhã.

- Para que? - Eu estava ficando confuso.

- Para ver uma amiga dela se apresentar.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- É que essa amiga de Renesmee, nós não conhecemos e ela queria nos apresentar a ela.

- Então você quer fazer um tipo de passeio em família?

- É isso - antes mesmo que eu respondesse ela falou - Por favor Edward isso é importante para sua filha, diga que vai por favor? - Ela me olhou com o típico olhar pidão dela, ninguém resistia a aquele olhar e eu não era imune a ele. Eu suspirei e concordei com a cabeça, Alice pulou em mim e quando ela estava indo embora, eu perguntei:

- Alice, onde está Renesmee?

- Foi ver a amiga Isa.

Bom pelo menos ela tem amigos para se distrair e não ver o pai sofrer.

Renesmee P.O.V

Eu fui correndo para a casa da Isa. Chegando lá fui recebida por David, pai da Isa:

- Boa tarde David.

- Boa tarde Renesmee. Bella está lá em cima.

- Obrigada senhor.

- Quem era, meu amor? - Eu ouvi Susan, mulher de David e mãe da Isa, falar.

- A Renesmee querida, sabe eu ainda não entendo por que ela insiste chamar a Bella de Isa se ela sabe que Bella odeia ser chamada assim.

- Há querido, ela só faz isso para provocá-la você sabe brincadeira de crianças.

Se eles soubessem o quanto eu sou velha não me chamariam de criança. Então eu fui em direção ao quarto da Isa e escutei:

"_I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too"_

"Eu queimo em chamas por você  
Baby, você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Mais uma coisa que eu me viciei"

Ela tem uma voz incrível e isso eu realmente invejo nela. Isabella Anderson é uma pessoa um pouco tímida que se transforma em cima de um palco, ela tem a pele branca (quase tão branca quanto a de um vampiro), olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos castanhos que ficam um pouco avermelhados no sol. Ela foi a única pessoa na escola inteira onde estudo (que é separada da minha família) que teve coragem de falar comigo. Agora depois de 1 ano somos melhores amigas.

- Amiga, dá onde você tira inspiração para essas musicas?

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! - E como sempre a Isa com sua incrível coordenação motora cai da cama de tanto susto.

- Você ta bem? - pergunto enquanto eu a ajudo se levantar.

- Estou, eu já estou acostumada. – Um dos defeitos da Isa é sua falta de coordenação motora

- Mas voltando a minha pergunta... Onde consegue tanta inspiração?

- Não sei explicar direito.

- Como assim?

- Eu meio que sinto que já fiz algo assim, só que eu nunca fiz, sabe? Tudo que eu coloco nas músicas são coisas que parecem que eu já passei só que não passei, nessa vida.

- Mas você vê, sente, ouve ou o que?

- Eu já sonhei... - ela não termina a frase.

- Sonhou... - eu a incentivei a continuar.

- *suspiro* Eu normalmente sonho que estou tentando queimar em chamas.

- Hã?

- No sonho eu estou morrendo, mas eu fico esperando me sentir em chamas, mas elas nunca vieram - ela pareceu um pouco triste.

- Daí vem a musica?

- Sim.

- Mas você fala como se estivesse tentando convencer alguém que a escolha é sua e...

- Esse é outro sonho.

- Tipo uma continuação?

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Por que nunca me contou?

- É meio que algo muito pessoal, ninguém além de você sabe.

- Fico feliz por você confiar em mim.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo o que Isa? - eu me perdi agora.

- Bella... - ela me corrige e eu apenas reviro os olhos-Obrigada por ser minha amiga,por ouvi as besteiras que eu falo, por me apoiar,sem você eu provavelmente jamais iria subir naquele palco amanhã.

- Que isso! É pra isso que serve amigas quase irmãs.

Ela apenas sorriu, eu não sei por que, mas ela não me é estranha. Talvez ela me lembre um pouco minha mãe, eu jamais vi fotos dela, não por que eu não queria ver, mas por que eu sabia que magoaria qualquer um da minha família se eu pedisse então me conformei com a única lembrança que tinha dela... Os olhos, que por acaso são idênticos ao da Isa. De repente batem palmas na frente do meu rosto.

- Aloooo. Alo!! Renesmee? Terra chamando.

- Cuma?

- HAHAHAHAHA, aonde você estava garota?

- Me lembrando da minha mãe.

- Ha me desculpe não queria atrapalhar - ela sabe como eu valorizo a minha única lembrança da mamãe. Isa é a única pessoa que me conhece por inteiro, nem meu pai, que pode ouvir pensamentos, me conhece com ela, mas não o descrimino por isso.

- Tudo bem, mas falando em família, adivinha?

- Eu sou péssima em adivinhação.

- Mas a Alice, minha irmã é ótima, você vai ver amanhã. - pronto agora deixa ela entrar em estado de choque. Isa sempre estranhou eu não ter apresentado minha família para ela e acabou achando que eu tinha vergonha dela mas eu felizmente eu a convenci que essa idéia era absurda mas amanhã é o aniversário dela e além do mais ela vai se apresentar, ela merece esse presente.

- COMO?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, amanhã você vai conhecer toda a minha família.

- Eu não acredito.

- Pode ir acreditando.

- Renesmee...

- O que?

- Eu te amo. - Então ela me abraça

- Eu também Bella, mas tudo isso é por conhecer minha família? - afinal o que tem de mais minha família? Ela nem conhece eles.

- Não só por conhecer sua família Renesmee, é por tudo.

- Bella olha para mim - ela olha - Você não faz idéia o bem que me fez, você foi como... como... como a mãe que eu nunca tive.

- Serio?

- Sim eu disse coisas para você que só um filha diria para mãe.

- Então FILHA, que tal acabar com o momento super emocionante para mim voltar a ensaiar?

- Claro MÃE - eu disse entrando na brincadeira.

Enquanto isso na casa(na verdade mansão) dos Cullen...

Alice P.O.V

Isso que dá querer deixar a família toda bonitinha, cheirosinha e arrumadinha... Nossa quando inha. Aqui estou eu em casa SOZINHA, por que preferi escolher roupa para toda família ir amanhã. Enquanto eu estava sozinha, Edward não querendo ouvir meus pensamentos resolveu ir caçar, meu bebê resolveu ir também pois já fazia tempo que não ia caçar, Carlisle e Esme estavam em uma conferência de arte medieval e Rose e Emmett... bom, eu **realmente** preciso falar onde eles estão? Eu estava perdida em pensamentos quando tive uma das visões mais rápidas da minha vida

*visão:

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos está de costas para a platéia, então a musica começa e ela se vira e... Era a Bella. Depois disso ela começa a cantar e olha para a Renesmee.

*fim da visão.

Por que? Por que? Por que eu não posso ver o futuro quando a Renesmee está no meio, eu jamais me importei tanto em não poder ver o futuro por causa da Renesmee. Ok, Alice vamos organizar tudo:

1. Eu tô sozinha em casa escolhendo roupas

2. Eu tive uma visão em que a Bella estava presente, mas eu só posso ver o futuro então de alguma forma Bella voltou.

3. Renesmee estava presente e Bella parecia estar em cima de um palco e... Mas é claro o show de talentos! Bella vai participar do show de talentos no qual a Renesmee me convenceu a levar a família.

4. Eu não posso contar para ninguém, ainda bem que não tem ninguém em casa, ufa!!

5. Só por charme mesmo.

**Ponto de vista do narrador:**

Alice passou o resto da noite eufórica com a possibilidade de rever sua grande amiga Bella. Quando deu 5 da manhã os Cullen foram chegando. Alice vestiu todos eles (não literalmente, bom no caso do Jasper...) Enquanto isso Renesmee (passou a noite na casa da amiga) está se despedindo da amiga já que ela precisava se arrumar (Alice também obrigou ela), então nesse instante lá se encontrava a reencarnação de Bella Swan andando na rua as 6:30 da manhã em pleno domingo (o que o nervosismo não faz, né?) quando subitamente é agarrada pelo braço e é imprensada na parede.

Bella P.O.V

"Eu não acredito" era meu único pensamento naquele instante. Me forçando ao máximo para manter a voz controlada, eu falei:

- James? (acharam que era o Jacob ou o tarado da machadinha, né?)

- Sentiu saudade gata? - ele deu um sorrisinho sádico.

- Por que eu sentiria? Agora me larga.

- Não seja assim Belinha - eu quase vomitei nele, infelizmente quase.

- Por que?

- Como fica a nossa amizade?

- Aceitar a sua amizade foi um dos piores erros que cometi.

- Mas só por que eu quis elevar o nosso nível de amizade? - ele falou todo cínico e eu juro que eu tentei, mas não consegui.

- HAHAHAHA! Elevar a amizade a outro nível? James desde quando tentar estuprar uma pessoa é elevar a amizade?

- Hey, você falando assim parece que sou um monstro.

- Mas você é.

- Olha Bella eu tentei ser legal com você, mas parece que se não vai ser minha por bem... Vai ser por mal. - eu me arrepiei.

- Você não vai não.

- Que apostar?

- Claro - quando ele foi tentar me beijar, eu chutei com toda as minhas força seus paises de baixo e ele caiu no chão gemendo alto.

- Isso... ai... vai-ai... ter volta BELLA!!! - eu sai correndo

Só parei quando estava em um parque e com minha inacreditável sorte eu escorreguei e bati a cabeça.

**1 hora depois.**

**- **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - eu acordei gritando.

Onde eu estava mesmo? Foi então que todas as lembranças vieram. Não só as minhas lembranças dessa vida, era as lembranças de minha vida passada, eu sabia que me chamava Isabella Swan e tinha 18 anos quando dei a minha vida em troca da minha filha mas eu não me lembro do pai(meu marido provavelmente), da família ou amigos eu só sabia que na hora da minha morte eu tinha esperança de que eu sobrevivesse e começa-se a sentir chamas me queimando, me levando para uma nova vida, um novo eu e...

Trim!!!!!!!!! Trim!!!!!!!*alarme barato de celular*

Droga!Eu vou acabar me atrasando para a apresentação. Depois eu tento descobrir mais sobre minha vida passada. Com esses pensamentos sai correndo para a minha casa era 9:10 o show começava às 10:00 e eu era a segunda a me apresentar.

Edward P.O.V

Depois de voltar da caçada, Alice me arrastou pro quarto **(N/A: Não pensem besteira ò.ó)** e me deu uma roupa para colocar e eu fiquei olhando para ela confuso:

- Para que a roupa?

- Para ir ao show de talento - ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Alice - falei lentamente para ela entender bem - Faltam 4 horas para começar.

- Há... Eu sei. É só que eu tô ansiosa.

- Por que?

- É importante para a Renesmee todos irem a esse show.

*suspiro* Eu sabia o quanto Renesmee amava sua amiga Isa, mas o engraçado é que eu nunca vi ela, nem pelos pensamentos da minha filha já que toda vez (que eram raras) que eu lia sua mente eu não conseguia ver o rosto dela, a Renesmee sempre via uma parte especifica dela e depois de um tempo não me importei mais.

- Alice eu até entendendo que você está ansiosa, mas isso não é motivo para fazer eu me arrumar 4 horas antes, afinal quem começaria a se arrumar 4 horas antes?

- ALICEE!!!!!!!!! EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ ME AJUDE AQUI. - Alice deu um sorrisinho e eu li a mente de Rose e vi que ela estava começando a se arrumar.

- Ok, a Rose seria essa pessoa, mas eu vou não vou me arrumar agora - ela fez bico - Mas eu prometo estar pronto no horário, ok?

- Ok - ela sorriu e foi ajudar a Rose.

Alice P.O.V

Ai meu Deus, a minha sorte era que Edward não se importa mais de ler os pensamentos dos outros. Desde que a Bella morreu, ele não quis mais ouvir a gente, pois toda vez que o víamos acabávamos nos lembrando da tragédia que aconteceu e ele se culpava muito por isso resolveu parar de ler nossas mentes, mas se tudo ser certo a partir de hoje as coisas mudam.

**9:45 na casa dos Cullen...**

Edward P.O.V

Adivinhem quem esta atrasada? Rose e por incrível que pareça a Alice se arrumou cedo, ela deve estar ansiosa mesmo já que esta impaciente com a demora da Rose. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de ler a mente dela, pois já sabia o que estava pensando só por seus movimentos nervosos e impacientes. Ela já ia subir, quando aparece Rose e ela suspira aliviada. Eu confesso que também estou aliviado pois sei o quanto é importante para minha filha a gente ir nesse show de talentos e parece que essa tal de Isa vai ser a segunda a se apresentar. A Renesmee inclusive até já foi lá para a casa dela para acompanhá-la.

Reneesme P.O.V

Parece que eu vou subir no palco de tão ansiosa que eu estou. Agora estamos indo pro show no carro do pai da Bella (David), eu estava sentada ao seu lado e ela estava suando e tremula e pelo o que eu pude perceber (graças a minha metade vampira) ela estava controlando a respiração mas o coração dela a entregava por completo.

Chegamos lá e veio Alfredo, o organizador do evento nos olhando com... esperança?

- Bella! Minha musa, eu preciso de você agora naquele palco.

- É o que? - agora ela entra em choque, ela tava preparada para ser a segunda não a primeira a se apresentar.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! A Isadora comeu uns sanduíches e agora ta no banheiro - ele fez cara de nojo.

- *suspira* Tá bom, eu vou. - Bella falou baixo como se tivesse certeza e ao mesmo tempo arrependimento de fazer aquilo.

- Que tudo amore, agora vai lá se arrumar vai.

Bella foi em silencio para o camarim e eu preferi não puxar papo eu sei que nesse exato momento ela estava em pânico e estava se acalmar e eu não ajudaria em nada.

Bella P.O.V

CRISTO! PAI! MÃE! E ATÉ A MINHA FILHA, espera eu disse filha? É eu disse... Eu me lembrei que eu morri dando a vida para minha filha, e acho que apesar de perder tudo daquela vida valeu a pena dar minha vida para aquela pequena parte de mim. Agora voltando... Eu vou desmaiar de tanto nervosismo se continuar assim. Calma Bella faz o que o professor Divino (professor de yoga) disse: *relembrando o que Divino disse* _"Jovem borboleta para se acalmar respire e inspire e agora pausa para ir ao banheiro" _*voltando a realidade* Ok, isso me ajudou um pouco e agora eu me toquei que a Renesmee ta quieta demais. Eu me viro e vejo ela olhando pro nada.

- Hey filhinha volta pra terra que a mamãe aqui vai ter um colapso nervoso antes de subir no palco - eu falei brincando, mas eu não duvidava nada de que isso poderia acontecer.

- Claro mamãezinha, eu volto para terra para te acorda do colapso com um tapa.

- Que delicada você é.

- Não mais que você - A gente se olha e começa a rir, bom pelo menos agora eu tenho condições de subir naquele palco e eu sei que vão me adorar, acho.

Edward P.O.V

_**10:15 **_

A primeira garota a se apresentar é um tal de Isadora depois é a amiga da Renesmee, estamos sentados nas primeiras cadeiras onde a pessoa que se apresentar pode interagir com o público. Alice, que está sentada ao meu lado não se mexe a mais de... *olha o relógio de pulso * 6 minutos e acreditem para alguém tão elétrica como Alice isso é muito raro, quando vou perguntar o que está acontecendo com ela já que seus pensamentos estão uma confusão o apresentador chega e diz:

- Olá senhoras e senhores, gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos aqui e espero que o show agrade todos e agora sem mais enrolação quero chamar aqui ao palco - ele pega um pedaço de papel de um homem na lateral do palco - A Isa... Isa... hum... Me desculpem pessoal mais essa letra não é muito legível - ele diz ao público meio divertido meio se desculpando e assim a acaba arrancando risadas de todos até da minha família - Quero chamar aqui para se apresentar Isa alguma coisa que eu não consegui ler - Essa Isa alguma coisa deve ser a tal de Isadora que iria ser a primeira a se apresentar.

As cortinas se fecham e agora o show iria começar.

do narrador

Enquanto Edward estava sentado na frente do palco pensando no show a poucos passos dele se encontrava Bella de frente para cortina com Renesmee e Alfredo ajeitando os detalhes técnicos.

- Ok o microfone está no lugar, todos nos seus lugares e agora falta conferir se os fios do som estão conectados.

Enquanto Alfredo se afasta Renesmee tenta acalmar Bella que apesar de tudo está começando a sorrir por ter uma amiga que a obrigou fazer isso.

- Mãe Bella.

- Sim filhinha e a propósito é só mãe, mãe Bella me faz parecer macumbeira.

As duas começam a gargalhar.

- Vejo que não está nervosa - disse Renesmee com sorriso enorme.

- Eu estou me tocando que estou realizando meu sonho e agora que estou aqui não tenho nada a perder... filha.

- Sabe eu podia me acostumar com você sendo minha mãe.

-E eu com você sendo minha filha mas agora só falta o pai perfeito

Bella mal imaginava que a poucos passos dali o pai perfeito estava sentado com sua família. As duas estavam sorrindo quando Alfredo chega falando para Renesmee sair.

E show começa.

As cortinas se abrem e se Alice não fosse vampira provavelmente teria morrido do coração, pois a cena que viu era igual a sua visão:A morena se virou e começou a cantar.

A vampira só percebeu duas coisas:

Reencarnação existe

E seu irmão Edward entrou em choque.

Self Inflicted-Katy Perry Remember when I dove into the crowd  
And I got a bloody knee under my skin  
a mark from wiping out  
It brings back the memories  
Every bone's been broken  
And my heart is still wide open "_Se lembra quando eu voei na multidão?  
E fiquei com o joelho sangrando  
Sob minha pele  
Uma marca que limpei  
Isso traz as memórias à tona  
Todos os ossos quebrando  
E meu coração continua bem aberto"_ Bella fechava os olhos e via como a música lembrava o que tinha acontecido hoje depois de fugir do James. De repente ao mesmo tempo que cantava vinham imagens em sua mente, imagens de sua vida passada com Isabella Swan. ATENÇÃO SPOILER DOS LIVROS:

Ela ouviu a voz da mãe mas quando abriu a porta viu que era um vídeo que passava em uma tv e quando se vira ela vê alguém mas a imagem fica fora de foco e ela só ouve_** "Me perdoe por isso, Bella, mas não é melhor que a sua mãe não tenha que se envolver**_

_**nisso?" **_e depois disso veio uma linha de pensamento de muito tempo atrás:

"_**Além da dor da minha perna, eu senti o rasgo do vidro na minha cabeça onde ele entrou. Então, uma umidade quente começou a se espalhar no meu cabelo com uma velocidade alarmante. Eu podia sentir ela inundar o ombro da minha camisa, podia ouvi-la pingando no chão de madeira. O cheiro dela fez meu estômago revirar."**_

"I can't stop don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted too"

"_Não posso parar  
Nem tem problema se eu perder  
Baby ,você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Eu queimo em chamas por você  
Baby, você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Mais uma coisa que eu me viciei"_

Enquanto cantava esse trecho teve uma lembrança dolorosa:

"_**Cuide-se", ele respirou, frio contra a minha pele.**_

_**Houve uma leve brisa sobrenatural. Meus olhos se abriram. As folhas**_

_**das árvores menores tremiam com o vento gentil da sua passagem.**_

_**Ele havia ido embora."**_ Logo depois ela se viu pilotando uma moto e ao mesmo tempo ouvia uma voz incrivelmente linda em sua mente reclamar mas por mais que soubesse que aquilo era uma peça da sua mente ela continuava a provocá-la. Aquilo havia se tornado seu vicio.

P.O.V do Narrador

Ela parecia explicar a ele o quanto o amava e que jamais se arrependeria de suas escolhas. Que ela era tão viciada nele quanto ele nela. De alguma forma ela estava ali na frente dele, cantando uma música que significava muita mais para ele do que qualquer ser vivo(e morto) naquela platéia e ele mal podia crer nisso.

"With each scar there's a map that tells a story  
what a souvenir of  
Young love's like jumping out an airplane  
riding a tidal wave on  
an ocean of emotion  
My heart rips me wide open"

"_Com cada cicatriz tem um mapa  
Que conta uma história  
Que lembrança da juventude  
Amar é como pular fora de  
Um avião na maré  
Onde no oceano da emoção  
Meu coração me corta bastante"_

Bella P.O.V

Inconscientemente ela tocou sua marca de nascença na mão e teve uma sensação de deja vu, era como se já tivesse feito isso há muito tempo. Então ela se viu em um penhasco.

" _**O vento soprava mais forte agora, soprando a chuva como um redemoinho ao meu redor.**_

_**Eu pisei na beira do precipício, mantendo meus olhos no espaço vazio a minha frente. Meus pés seguiram em frente cegamente, acariciando a margem da pedra quando a encontraram. Eu respirei fundo e segurei a respiração... esperando.**_

_**"Bella"**_

_**Eu sorrí e exalei."**_

E logo em seguida:

"_**E me joguei no penhasco.**_

_**Eu gritei enquanto caia no espaço como um meteoro, mas era um**_

_**grito de excitação, não de medo. O vento resistiu, tentando**_

_**inutilmente lutar contra a invencível gravidade, se empurrando contra**_

_**mim e me girando em espirais como um foguete caindo na terra."**_

"And I cover up these scars  
(We'll make it we'll make it but we break it)  
And I can't stop seeing stars  
(lets hope not die)  
Whenever you're around  
Around"

"_E eu cubro essas máscaras  
(bem, estávamos bem mas acabamos)  
Não paro de ver estrelas  
(vamos esperar não morrer)  
Sempre que você está por perto  
Perto"_

P.O.V do Narrador

Nessa parte da música Edward lembrou o quanto ele e Bella tentavam se desvendar. Ele lembrou que ela o fez aprender a observar a reação das pessoas, nela em especial, e assim aprender mais sobre elas sem mesmo ler a mente. Ele também lembrou que Bella sempre foi e sempre será a estrela de seu céu, com esses pensamentos ele se lembrou da primeira vez que entrou no quarto dela e a viu sonhando com ele:

"_**Edward," Bella disse.  
**__**Eu congelei, olhando para os olhos fechados dela.  
Ela tinha acordado, me pego aqui? Ela **__**parecia**__** adormecida, mas, ainda assim, a voz dela tinha soado tão clara...  
Ela suspirou silenciosamente e se moveu agitadamente outra vez, rolando para o lado – ainda dormindo profundamente e sonhando.  
"Edward," ela murmurou suavemente.  
Ela estava sonhando comigo.  
Um coração morto e congelado poderia voltar a bater? Parecia que o meu ia.  
"Fique," ela suspirou. "Não vá. Por favor... não vá."  
Ela estava sonhando comigo e nem mesmo era um pesadelo. Ela queria que eu ficasse com ela, lá no sonho que estava tendo."**_

De repente ele escuta um coração se aproximando, ele congelou na hora, pois aquele "tum-tum" era bastante familiar.

"I can't stop don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted tôo"

"_Não posso parar  
Nem tem problema se eu perder  
Baby, você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Eu queimo em chamas por você  
Baby, você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Mais uma coisa que eu me viciei"_

Bella P.O.V

Bella sentia como se tivesse escrito aquela musica para aquele rapaz em sua frente, e tinha mais certeza disso enquanto encarava ele e se aproximava passando a impressão a todos de que a música era dedicada inteiramente ao belo rapaz na platéia. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer ele era, para ela, terrivelmente familiar e uma sensação de estar completa ocorreu quando ele a encarou com uma intensidade incrível, naquele olhar ela identificou carinho, alivio, saudade e... amor?E por algum motivo ela tinha certeza de que o encarava com o mesmo olhar.

Então ela terminou a música e foi aplaudida de pé pelo publico. Ela voltou lentamente para os bastidores e passou direto pela Renesmee que parecia feliz e confusa. Bella naquele momento só precisava de ar mas eu planos foram interrompidos quando sente duas mãos a segurarem pela cintura e a arrastar dali, quando ela se vira ela vê quem menos esperava...

James.

- O que foi Belinha? Não sentiu saudades?

- Você? De novo?

- Sim e dessa vez você não tem escapatória - Bella começou a ficar com medo do sorrisinho sádico de James - Você será minha!

- Me larga, seu idiota! ME AJUDEM! SOCORRO!

- Ninguém vai te ouvir, querida.

Bella procurava algo para se defender enquanto James começava a beijá-la no pescoço. Por sorte ela achou um vaso e jogou com tudo na cabeça dele e saiu correndo mas James se recuperou rápido e já estava correndo atrás dela minutos seguintes.

Edward P.O.V

Ele estava ansioso para vê-la, mas Alice não conseguia ter nenhuma visão por causa de Renesmee então ele leu a mente da filha para saber qual era a decisão dela para mudá-la e Alice poder ver sua amada mass quando leu a mente dela (Renesmee) percebeu que sua filha era melhor amiga da garota no palco ou seja da sua Bella .

Ele correu até sua filha e pediu para ela acompanhá-lo no segundo seguinte uma visão de Alice invadiu sua mente e o fez ficar em choque e logo depois sair correndo.

Bella havia encontrado uma saída para a rua, mas distraída pela perseguição acabou sendo atropelada. Ela sabia que iria morrer naquele momento, então já conformada foi fechando os olhos e na sua mente veio apenas a imagem de Edward foi nesse momento que ela lembrou quem era ele. Ele era um vampiro e também era o amor da sua vida. Ela sente sendo elevada e que alguém a carregava, logo em seguida a pessoa falar num tom desesperado

- Bella, por favor não me deixe de novo, por favor eu não sei se agüento isso de novo.

Ela abre o olho e vê o seu anjo e murmura:

- Edward... Eu te amo. - depois disso veio a escuridão e logo depois as chamas e ao invés de horror aquela dor, ela sentiu um alivio pois estava finalmente cumprindo o que o destino lhe tinha escrito a décadas atrás.

_**15 anos depois...**_

- Renesmee!!

- MÃE!!

- Ai, que saudade eu senti de você.

- Como foi a sua er... _trigésima quinta_ lua-de-mel? - Renesmee encarava a mãe com um sorriso malicioso.

Bella naquele momento coraria se pudesse. Então ela é abraçada por trás e seu marido respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

-MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO

Bella ficou dividida entre ficar constrangida ou ficar feliz, pois aquela era a mais pura verdade.

- Bella! Eu amei o vestido que trouxe!

- Oi para você também Alice.

- Oi maninha.

- Olá Rose!

- A Rose vai babar pelo presente dela também Bella, não se preocupe!

Bella sorriu e olhou ao eu redor e viu sua família, ela esperou décadas teve que reencarnar de novo mas valeu a pena, agora ela via sua filha grávida de Jake (eles casaram a 8 anos atrás) que havia se juntado a família apos ter entendido e perdoado a todos pois havia percebido que não era culpa de ninguém o que havia acontecido com Bella no parto. Agora eles formavam 10 integrantes na família e estavam a caminho de 11. Não imaginava que poderia ter uma eternidade tão feliz.

Edward P.O.V

Se algum dia ele achou que Deus o odiava por ser um vampiro, essa idéia sumiu da sua cabeça a 15 anos atrás quando viu Bella em cima do palco. Ele ficou desesperado quando viu Bella sendo atropelada, mas por sorte chegou a tempo e não hesitou em transformá-la. E agora está aqui na sala de sua casa abraçando sua esposa depois de ter voltado de sua lua-de-mel... de novo.

- No que está pensando? - sua mulher lhe perguntou.

- No que _você _está pensando? - mesmo tendo reencarnado ele nunca conseguia ler os pensamentos dela a não ser que _ela_ queira.

- Em como eu sou sortuda por fazer parte dessa família e você?

- Em como eu sou sortudo pelo destino ter me dado outra oportunidade de ter você.

Eles sorriram um para o outro ela murmurou baixinho no ouvido dele:

"I can't stop  
oh I can't stop  
no I can't stop  
and I'm going down in flames for you  
oh I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose"

"Não posso parar  
Nem tem problema se eu perder  
Baby, você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Eu queimo em chamas por você  
Baby, você é a arma que eu escolhi  
Estas feridas são internas  
Mais uma coisa que eu me viciei"

Ele logo em seguida beijou ela de uma forma er... selvagem, ele estava sedento de desejo assim como ela.

- Hey vão fazer isso em outro lugar - falou o Emmett tentando acabar com a diversão do irmão

- Com o maior prazer - Edward diz com um sorrio malicioso.

Logo em seguida Edward pega Bella no colo e sai correndo pela porta deixando um lobisomem, uma meia vampira, e cinco vampiros rindo da cara de Emmett.

FIM

**N/a:Oi pessoal primeira fic que eu posto nessa que gostem e comentem e se não gostarem eu to aberta a criticas ;).A idéia veio do nada.**

**A musica é Self Inflicted**** da Katy Perry.**

**È é a proxima bjus :***


End file.
